What He Did for Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: 300 WORDS OR LESS. Sesshomaru's wife is hell-bent on rubbing Kagome's face in their marriage. Kagome is quick to remind her that she had him first and that she left him. Kagome wanted a baby and he would bend for reasons. Their past blends and Sesshomaru has a plan for the future one that Kagome has no idea about. He still loves her, his wife a mere complication to his grand plan.
1. Chapter 1

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep try of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

Listen _, girl Who do you think I am?_

Kagome sat at an outside dinner, reading her book when the figure came up and sat down. Kagome sighed and put her book down; the woman glared at her.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"He did good with the ring didn't he?" The woman looked at her ring. She was a wealthy woman from a long line of royalty.

"What do you want Sarah?" She asked again; Kagome had been having a good day. She picked up her lemonade and took a sip.

"Just to remind you, he is married."

Kagome almost choked on her drink; then she scoffed "Sarah who do you think I am, I don't want your husband."

The woman scoffed and eyed Kagome.


	2. He Was Mine

_Don't you know that he was my man?_

"No offense, but I already had him once, I'm good," Kagome picked her book up. She heard the woman scoff harder "You had him what, once, that not that same."

Kagome had never really dislike anyone in her life, but she disliked this girl so much and not because Sesshomaru was married to her. It was funny, Sesshomaru fucked around and waited too long, and now he was married to a human, it was funny.

"Still," Kagome said, "He was my man," Sorta of.

This dumb girl didn't have a clue what he was, what she was, where they had come from, what they had been through. She never would.


	3. I Let Him Go

_But I chose to let him go, So why do you act like I still care about him?_

"Yes but now he is my man; stay away."

Kagome didn't even put her book down. "I let him go, why would I chase him now?"

"What?" The girl sneered,

Kagome dropped the book. "I left him," She said slowly,

"You left him. I find that hard to believe." Sarah looked Kagome up and down as to size her up, a battle Kagome knew the girl would not win.

"Why do you look at me as if I still care Sarah? Why are you here?"


	4. Like I'm Hurt

_Looking at me like I'm hurt_.

"I saw the way you looked at him when you first found out he was married," The girl said looking at her nails.

Kagome laughed "I'll admit I was a little surprised."

"And you were clearly hurt,"

This girl was dumb; she reminded her of Kagura.

"I am not hurt," Kagome bit out,

"Oh, you dont sound not hurt, whats with that tone, Kagome?"


	5. First

_When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work_. _  
Don't you forget I had him first?_

Kagome sighed, again.

"Look thanks for the warning, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I dont, Sesshomaru is my husband, I do not worry about him straying, I worry about you trying to come around."

"Sarah what part of I let him go do you not get, I didn't want to work things out with him, and he apparently was fine with that." Kagome stood and put some dollars on the table,

"Does he know your here?" Kagome asked,

When Sarah looked away, she knew he didn't. Kagome knew the girl was worried because she did have him first.


	6. Blame

_What you thinkin'?, Stop blamin' me_

The girl followed her "He has been acting most strange since you walked back into his life,"

"You're blaming that on me; it's not like I went looking for him."

"I still do not trust you and he hasnt taking me out since,"

"Again, not my fault."

"So I am I to assume you will not be taking the job he offered you?"

Kagome stopped "He didn't offer me a job and yes I am taking it, not that its any of your concern."

"It is, he has called human resorces 3 times to see if you accepted!"

"Again, not my fault, stop blaming me for your issues!"

It was Kikyo all over again.


	7. Man Enough

_He wasn't man enough for me. If you don't know, now here's the chance._

Kagome kept walking, and the girl still followed.

"You said you left him, why"?

Kagome stopped "He wasn't man enough for me." Just like his fucking brother.

Sarah laughed "Are we talking about the same man?" She laughed more, and Kagome looked back at her, "Totally talking about the same man."

Sarah stopped laughing "Explain,"

Kagome smiled; the girl asked who was she to deny her.


	8. Worried About Him?

_Do you wonder just where he's been, yeah? Not be worried about him._

"Do you know anything about him at all other than he is married you, rich and can fuck?"

Sarah turned red with anger,

"I am aware he can fuck rather well Sarah, but see I'm not shallow like you, I know much more, and that is why I simply do not care, and I'm not worried about him."

"Dont talk about my husband like that, how unbecoming of you!"


	9. Just The Man For You

_Now it's time you know the truth; I think he's just the man for you._

"Have you asked him about kids?"

"I dont want brats right now," Sarah said, "We have only been married for six months."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know what, you guys are perfect for each other." Then she started to walk away again, book in hand.

"What does that mean!"

"It means he is just the man for you," Kagome said tiredly. Trying to make the dumb understand was tiring.


	10. Back Then

_What are you thinking? Did you know about us back then?  
_

"Do you know anything about us apart from he use to be mine?" Kagome asked. She knew better; this girl had NO idea about their long past. She didn't know his brother, didn't know about his power, his needs, or wants.

This girl only had one or two things on her mind.

"We had a past and that just it, the past, as in it's in the past." Kagome reached her shrine steps.

"And I am his future, just make sure you dont forget while you are working for him Kagome I know that's why you are taking the job."

Maybe she would deny the job after all, this drama wasn't worth it.


	11. I Dumped Him

_Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend? I'm not thinking 'bout him_.

"My mind is not on him, I took the job because it is perfect for me and I need the money, plus I won't be working directly with him."

Sarah crossed her arms "I dont see what he saw in you?"

Kagome wanted to laugh, of course, she wouldn't "I dont know what I saw in him," Kagome then turned and started to walk up the steps,

"Hey, what does that mean!"

"It means I dumped him, Sarah." She said again, too bad she could not put a barrier up and lock the girl out.


	12. His Wife

_But you married him._

Kagome reached the top of the stairs and sat her book down and picked up the broom to sweep off the top step. She looked down; the girl was still there. The only reason he was married to her was because her family, still in this time, had title and lands. Kagome knew it. She wondered for a moment if he would have kids with this woman.

Her jew set tight; it didn't matter.

He could do whatever he wanted with his wife.


	13. Made Him Leave

_Do you know I made him leave?_

"So, what happened?" The girl asked, her tone not too hard, she really wanted to know. Kagome swept the stairs "I made him leave."

She wasn't going into detail with the girl.

"Why?"

"I already told you, he wasn't man enough for me."

"Maybe you were not woman enough for him," That wasn't totally wrong.

" Perhaps your right, but still."

"But still what?"

Kagome looked at the girl eye to eye.


	14. He Begged?

_Do you know he begged to stay with me?_

"He didn't want me to go."

Sarah rose an eyebrow,

"He was angry with me for a long time," Kagome willed herself not to go there and not what her.

"You're telling me he wanted to stay with you!" There was her harsh tone again and a shock on her face.

"Yes," Her voice was calm but very affirmative. She wasn't lying.


	15. Not Enough

_Listen,_ girl. Didn't _he tell you the truth?_

This was not going to end well "Didn't he tell you about us?"

"Just that he knew you and that you two had a small complicated relationship a long time ago."

Well that was partly right.

"Well, then there you go,"

"Is that the truth, was it a small one, or were you married?"

Kagome smiled "I'm not his X wife if that's what your asking,"

"So, what were you?"

Kagome shrugged "Not enough, I guess." It was a painful reminder that she had shut out a long time ago.


	16. Ask Him

_If not, then, why don't you ask him? Then maybe you can be more into him-_

"Look, why dont you ask him, trust me he won't be happy if he finds out your here."

"I'm not worried about what he thinks." She said that, but Kagome could read her. But she wasn't going to call the bluff out; there would be no point.

"You should be, go home and ask him, not me."

She really wanted this girl to go away. Would she have to deal with this forever? No, this girl would die someday but not soon enough. 


	17. Worrying

_Instead of worrying about me._

"Stop worrying about me; I'm not going to steal your husband. I have more honor than that."

"How did you two meet?"

"Go home Sarah; it doesn't matter." She could not tell her.

The horrible part about all this was that they did have a past and really the girl's worry wasn't totally misplaced. But just like with Inuyasha, she knew when to back away.

She wasn't messing with a married man.


	18. All The Reasons

_And hopefully, you won't find All the reasons why his love didn't count And why we couldn't work it out.  
_

"Fine, I am leaving, but I am keeping my eye on you."

Kagome shook her head and placed the broom down and picked up her book and walked to the well house. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to tell his wife shit. He would not tell her why they came to be, how she left. She wondered though if he would tell her why they could not work things out.

True she pushed him away, but he pushed first and hard.


	19. Reasons

_So many reasons why our love is through, yeah What makes you think he'll be good_ to _you._

Kagome looked down at the well.

There were so many reasons why they could not be together; even still Kagome wondered if the girl really thought Sesshomaru was going to be good to her. He would not mark his wife, she knew, but would he give her kids?

Did he really love that girl? Would he be good to her?

That didn't sound like Sesshomaru, but then again when Sango found out about them, she had said the same thing.


	20. Make Sense

_It makes no sense 'cause he will never change Girl, you better recognize the game, oh yeah._

Kagome walked back up. No, Sesshomaru was not shallow, and he didn't take shit, this marriage of his didn't make sense.

He would not change for anyone; he didn't for her.

He was after power and land like always, too bad the girl was not wise enough to see it. She was not getting in the middle of it; she hoped Sarah would stay away from her, better yet she hoped he would.

He was married and not to her. 


	21. Was Her's

_You need to give it up, had about enough .  
It's not hard to see the boy is mine  
_

That night as Kagome took her bath, her mind wondered, yet again to the past. It was crazy how it all happened. Time truly did fly, even more so when you could travel through it and now that she was an immortal jewel protector (an upgrade from jewel seeker) it really did fly by. Kagome didn't know her future from this point on so, she often drifted to the past.

Back 500 years when Inuyasha was hers.


	22. He's Mine

_I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me; the boy is mine.  
_

 _ **(PAST..**. **)**_

 _"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, "He is not going to hell with you!"  
_

 _"Oh, he was willing to become human for me, why would he not go to Hell with me?"  
_

 _"We aren't done here; he still has stuff to do!" Kagome yelled, her bow sat at her target.  
_

 _Kikyo held onto Inuyasha,  
_

 _"He is mine girl."  
_

 _"You seem to be confused, right now he belongs to me!" Her arrow flew.  
_

 _It missed her target but separated them and then Kikyo vanished.  
_


	23. Face To Face

_Think it's time we got this straight Sit and talk face to face..._

( **Countinued past..)**

 _A few nights later Kikyo found Kagome washing blood off her hands as well as their new jewel shard._

 _"What do you want Kikyo."_

 _"Sit and let us talk face to face."_

 _"There is nothing to talk about."_

 _"Kagome, it is time we got this straight."_

 _Kagome stood and looked at her, and fear crossed her face._

 _K_ _ikyo_ wasn't _playing._


	24. Insane

_There is no way you could mistake Him for your man, are you insane?_

 _(_ ( **Continued past..)**

 _"_ _You have to know that I am the first."_

 _"Yeah well your dead," Kagome covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say it like that._

 _Kikyo laughed unhurt by Kagome's truthful slipup "Stupid girl; you think he belongs to you, perhaps all this time travel is making you insane!"_

 _Kagome growled as best as a human could._

 _"Make no mistake my reincarnation; he will go to hell with me." Then the elder Miko vanished. Kagome told herself that next time she would be ready._

 _(_ **If you arn't already, follow me ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight)**


	25. Jealous

_But see I know that you may be_ Just _a bit jealous of me_

 **(...Continued past)**

 _Kagome fell from the sky as did Kikyo,_

 _Inuyasha raced and caught Kagome, "Do you have the jewel!"_

 _"_ Yes _, I got it!"_

 _Kikyo's soul steelers landed her down, and she eyed Kagome with pure hate on her face._

 _"Now all we need is_ Kouga's _!" Kagome_ declared _,_

 _"Great now Ill tell that wolf once and for all you_ aren't _his woman, without his jewel shards he_ can't _beat me!"_

 _Kagome shook her head with a smile and then looked at Kikyo._

 _Who knew the dead_ could _be jealous._


	26. He Loves

_But you're blind if you can't see_ That _his love is all in me_

 _ **(Continued past..)**_

 _"Your stupid dog breath!"_

 _"_ _Just hand them over wolf!"_

 _"_ I'll _hand them over to my woman!"_

 _"She_ ain't _your woman; I protect her!"_

 _Kagome blushed,_

 _"Do not miss judge girl he only cares for the jewel around your neck,"_

 _"Does death also make you blind,_ Inuyasha _loves me."_

 _Kouga and_ Inuyasha kept _fighting; they always would._


	27. Hesitate

_See I tried to_ hesitate I _didn't want to say what he told me-_

 **Continued past...**

 _Naraku was laughing, and he had Kikyo by the arm "Dont you think the dead should be dead?"_

 _"Dont you dare!" Inuyasha raced at the puppet in_ a blind _rage and had it not been for Sesshomaru's fast_ action _Kagome would have had a hole in her chest._ _Kikyo smirked then she did something both smart and stupid._

 _She stole all the demonic souls and like Naraku took them into her, kill him and giving her life and it would forever change all their lives._


	28. Never Again

_He said without me he couldn't make it_ Through _the day, ain't that a shame?_

 ** _(continued past...)_**

 _Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran to Kikyo who was passed out from all the power._

 _"Fool," Sesshomaru said beside her, Kagome agreed._

 _"Kikyo! Kikyo!"_

 _"Inuyasha?" She whispered "I'm alive,"_

 _"You, you are?"_

 _"What? Want to live without me?"_

 _"Never again Kikyo!"_


	29. Misunderstood

_But maybe you misunderstood 'Cause I can't see how he could_

 ** _(Continued Past...)_**

 _The jewel returned to Kagome's body, it rushed_ into _her body and threw her back, Sesshomaru caught her and stood her up_ straight _._

 _Kagome thanked him and then looked as Inuyasha helped Kikyo up, holding her hand with love in his eyes._

 _She didn't get it, how could he?_

 _Maybe they all misunderstood his words?_


	30. All It Took

_Wanna change something that's so good All my love was all it took_

 _( **Continued past...)**_

 _She was angry that night. Kagome loved Inuyasha the way he was, yet Kikyo wanted him to be human and then she wanted him dead, never like he was._

 _It was her power and her love that got him to where he was._

 _Why change something that was so good?_

 _In the end, he didn't have to, Kikyo was half-demon now, and that's all it took._


	31. Must You?

_Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a_ fool.

 _( **Continued past...)**_

 _"SIT INUYASHA!"  
_

 _The half breed met dirt.  
_

 _"Must you do that?" Kikyo snapped,  
_

 _Kagome had asked her when she was going home, she knew why. The fact was, the well was not opening for some reason._

 _"Be not a fool priestess, you know well the girl Kagome can not leave." Came Sesshomaru;'s voice.  
_

 _He was there to drop Rin off.  
_


	32. Truth Hurts

_You need to know it's me, not_ you .  
And _if you didn't know it's 'cause it's true._

( **CONTINUED PAST..)**

 _Three nights later Inuyasha announced_ that _he was going to be with Kikyo._ _Miroku could only_ cough _in his hand. Sango only blinked, and Kagome looked at Kikyo and_ quickly _realized, it was true._

 _It was always was Kikyo, every time he looked at her, he saw Kikyo._

 _Kikyo had won, and Kagome felt a fool, but because love was never supposed to be a game between three people._

 _Kikyo got love; Kagome got wiser._

 _The truth of it all set her free, but sometimes the truth hurts._


	33. Try To Understand

_I think that you should realize And try to understand why._

 _( **Continued past...)**_

 _The wedding was simple enough. Sesshomaru didn't want to stay for it, but Kagome told him if she could he could._

 _He didn't understand her at all._

 _"Who am I to tell her he belongs to me, she was his first he was hers first, Naraku took their chance, and Kikyo took it back," Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she spoke._

 _"He is foolish," He stated, looking from her to his brother in the distance._

 _"What if had happened to Rin, try to understand."_

 _No, he didn't understand her at all._ _He stayed but not close._


	34. Killing You

_He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside_

 ** _(Continued past...)_**

 _Kikyo wanted to know why she was still around._

 _"He is still my friend Kikyo,"_

 _"You need to live your own life," She cut cold,_

 _"He will always be part of my life."_

 _"He will die one day just as I and you will return to your time, I know it."_

 _"It's killing you isn't it, me being here?"_

 _Kagome left with Miroku and Sango the next day._ _To some, it may have looked as if the elder Miko had won; she hadn't._


	35. Can't Take

_You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take._

 _( **Continued past...)**  
_

 _When Kagome returned three weeks later Kaede met her with a smile, Kikyo did not.  
_

 _"_ _You are back," Kikyo said short.  
_

 _"For a bit," Kagome shrugged as she spoke.  
_

 _"Kagome!" Inuyasha came rushing, "Your back!"  
_

 _"Hi, yes going to go and check the well," She pointed,  
_

 _He went with her; it didn't work, he hugged her, she walked back alone. Kikyo knew then she could never rid Kagome from her husband's mind.  
_

 _She was his friend, she would always be his friend, and Kikyo had a feeling Kagome was never going to return not when so much was holding her here.  
_

 _Just as Kagome could not take their love, Kikyo could not take their friendship._


	36. The Real

_From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake_

( **Continued past...)**

 _Sesshomaru came that night to see Rin._

 _"You are still here,"_

 _"Well_ won't _work."_

 _"Your job here is not done,"_

 _"_ Isn't _it?" She looked at him as they stood outside in the dark._

 _"Do not be foolish, you are still untrained in power, and that jewel has made you immortal."_

 _Her eyes stilled on him, "You think?"_

 _"I know,"_

 _She sighed, "Maybe we should give it to the real_ Miko _."_

 _He lifted one side of his lip in a slight_ snarl _"You are the real_ Miko _, she is a fake."_

 _With_ that _, he walked away._


	37. Future Past

_When will you get the picture, You're the past I'm the future._

( _ **Countied past..)**_

 _"_ You're _going where?"_ Inuyasha _asked, Kikyo beside him._

 _"Past the looking glass to the maiden den to_ complete _my training,"_

 _"You think you have that power?" Kikyo asked with an upturned lip._  
 _"_

 _The jewel is in me; If I want to get home, I better learn how to control it."_

 _"You think you can do what others can not?" Kikyo asked._

 _Kagome stood, "Yes, I have to, after_ all _, you were the past, and I am the future."_

 _She walked out, Sesshomaru bowed his head, she believed her own words and his. He had told her about controlling the jewel and what was beyond the looking glass._

 _He knew she really was the future._


	38. Go Away Time

_Get away_ _; it's my time to shine._

 ** _(continued past)..._**

 _Sesshomaru took her as far as he could._

 _"Get away from her demon," They heard a powerful female voice "For her power will shine and you will truly be purified in it's wake,"_

 _Sesshomaru backed away, and just as Kagome stepped through the portal, a white light blinded him. She didn't look back or hesitate._

 _When it cleared, she was gone, but he could still smell her raw power. This was her time. He had no doubt now, she was where she was supposed to be and only time would tell if Kagome would gain what was needed to control the deck of cards that was dealt to her._

 _In order to do that though she would first have to accept her fate and all that came with it. The good, the bad, the ugly._

 _He took her this far; he could take her no farther; it was time for him to go away._


	39. Makes You Think

_What makes you think that he wants you When I'm the one that brought him to._

 ** _(continued past)..._**

 _She had to go through a lot of training. She had to clear her mind, had to tone her body, and remove her feelings from her sleeve._

 _The_ Mikos were _cruel; the Monks_ were _harsh; the Gods showed no mercy._

 _For many nights when she first got there, all she heard over and over was Kikyo's voice, 'What makes you think he wants you.'_

 _Over and over_ until _she broke and then silence. She was over it. She loved herself first and_ foremost _._

 _She spent over a month in total silence, and only listened to her own heartbeat, felt her own blood and healed her own heart._


	40. Her Love

_The special place that's in my heart_. He _was my love right from the start._

( _ **Countied past..)**_

 _The thing that was different from all the rest was her heart. She truly was pure._

 _The_ Mikos _showed her warmth, the Monks showed her worth, and the God blessed her with even more understanding._

 _It was Kikyo's love that brought her back, and it was Inuyasha's love that brought them together, and it was her love that would be the_ beginning _and the end._

 _Kagome's heart now_ controlled the jewel's power _._


	41. Mr Wrong

_Call him , call him Mr. Wrong_

 _ **(Counties past...)**_

 _There was one thing left. They called it the Moonmaiden_ ceremony.

 _So that her heart would never be tainted and so that no one_ could _ever_ control _her, she had to go through it._

 _She had been here a year, and if you told her she had to do this a year ago, she would have blushed and said your nuts and then called_ you _a pervert. Miroku would die a happy man if he knew about this._

 _But now she just nodded and accepted._

 _"We need someone with_ power _," The_ Miko's _said,_

 _"Call the_ moon mother, _" The monks said._

 _Kagome was_ shocked _to know the moon mother was_ Sesshomaru's _mother._

 _The moon mother simply nodded "I will_ call to _him,"_

 _Kagome gulped, there was no way he would come, he was , and he was so wrong for the job._


	42. What She Wants

_I know what I want, And I want it now_

 **( _Continued past..)_**

Kagome _stood over the mirror water; her back was to him when he arrived._

 _She wore red Miko pants. But her top was white and only wrapped around her breast. Her sleeves started at her biceps and flowed past her fingers._

 _Her hair was upheld up by a red ribbon._

 _"They seek me to control you," He said,_

 _"No, they seek you because your power and mine are the same," She corrected without a doubt._

 _H_ _e narrowed his eyes slightly "You would allow this?"_

 _She turned to him, his eyes for a split second looked at her tone midsection._

 _"I know what I want, I want to control the well and I want to go home, now."_

 _Confident she was even in the face of him._


	43. My Name

_Call me_ insane _call me. Call me what ya like. As long as you call me time and again._

 _ **(continued past...)**_

 _He moved to her and looked her up and down,_

 _"Your so vain_ I'm surprised _you showed up,"_

"You can call me what you like me. However _, I am here; do you trust me?"_

 _"I trust you, your_ curious aren't _you, about my power?"_ _Their eyes were on each as if one was going to strike the other any second._

 _"Hn, I shall feel it for myself," He grabbed her chin and leaned down, his lips brushed over her's, not touching, and he felt her power snap, and he growled pushing his out to snap back at her._

 _It zapped her lip, and she_ gasped _"Sesshomaru," She said in a_ quick _whisper._

 _He smirked "Dont forget to call me that_ Miko, _"_

 _He silenced her words with the taste of her lips and felt the hum of the last bit of power that needed taming._


	44. None Can Compare

_Fell the_ presence _of the_ _the man none to compare_

 _(continued past...)_

 _Only his outer layer remained as he stripped her of her pants. She stood still knowing that for now, he had to take control_ _, and she was glad he could lead._ _He picked her up like air, his_ strong _hands gripping her thighs. Her arms went around his neck, and her eyes never strayed from his._

 _His Aura pushed against her, and she lost her breath, and then he slowly pushed her down onto his waiting heat. She_ threw _her head back and screamed while tightening her grip on him. Pain was instant though he wasn't trying to hurt her, yet still, she needed to feel that part._ _Her power shot out and he stilled within her and her power shot to the air. It was white and blinding and raw and hot. She moaned and shook as her body received it all._

 _His skin tingled, and his chest_ rumbled _, and then she leaned and kissed him._

At _that moment, nothing could compare to her raw power to her._ _Then again, no other male could compare to him, and suddenly he was aware of how_ dangerous _this was._


	45. Hands

_Loveless dying For a just to touch a hand_

 **( _counited past...)_**

 _Off to the_ distance _, the_ Mikos _and monks prayed over her._

 _Sesshomaru was past feeling her power, he felt it, and now he wanted to feel her. Not every day, you get to take a holy virgin on the_ verge _of gaining heavenly powers._ _His demonic Aura washed over her as he laid her down, and for a while, she let him have the upper hand as she fought for her power._

 _He_ thrust _into her while holding her hands over her head, and she watched as her power touched him, making his eyes bleed red._


	46. Her Thoughts

_Or a moment to share_

 ** _(continued past..)_**

She moaned at the feel of him and his hard thrust. She didn't _think about Inuyasha, or the jewel, or even herself._

 _She thought of home and his power. His strong arms, his vast aura his_ on point _thrust._ _It_ wasn't _everyday you gave your_ virginity _away so that you could control the most powerful thing on_ earth _while gaining the power never to be tainted._

 _If she didnt have her_ virginity _no one could steal it, and no one could taint her. Control her. But even still, she wondered why he had come, what was he to gain from it?_


	47. Urge

_Can't deny the urge that makes them._

( _ **Continued past..)**_

 _Sesshomaru pulled out and flipped her over as the_ Miko's _and Monk's came to see the end. His mother came to though she looked away. Kagome still had her top on, and she had long ago_ learned _to not worry about the_ judgment _of others._

 _Sesshoamru ented her from behind._ She _felt the heat within her build, and his aura pushed against her like his thrust._

 _"Do not break to him," She heard his mother says,_

 _His claws dug into her hips, but she didn't cry out. She bit her lips._

 _She had to hold on; she had to make him break first._

 _"Sesshomaru," She gritted through clench teeth, she grabbed on_ his wrist and pulled herself up to slightly turn to him. Hyankeded _down her top with this other hand and then moved the hand she was holding to her belly._

 _Her power cracked, she had to control it, or she_ would _kill him._


	48. Hold Back, Let Loose

_Want to lose themselves to the debonair one Hold me back the simple fact is._

 ** _(continued past...)_**

 _"You must control_ him, _" The monk said,_

 _"Sesshomaru," She was trying not to break_ first _, he had to. But the pleasure he was providing was making it hard, and she was sure he wasn't even trying._

 _He snarled at her, and that was all it took, she built up her power from within and held it in her hand, she reached down and touched their joined bodies and moaned._

 _"If she breaks first, she will kill_ him _," His mother said,_

 _"Not before he also kills_ her _," The monk said,_

 _"She must_ control _herself only then will she_ succeed _, and then he must control her, checks and_ balance _," Said the high_ Miko _of the_ temple _._

 _Sesshomaru's hand moved from her breast to her jaw, forcing her to look at him. Kagome became bold and took his mouth for herself, kissing him hard, tasting him, testing him. She moaned into his open mouth, and he_ _came. Her power punched him in_ dominance _, but then he pushed back, his eyes going back gold. He was in control, the Alpha._

 _She had held out, but now it was his turn "Sumit," He said as he slammed into her, and she cried out, and he felt her hot cum rush down him._

 _It smelt like pure power, and he found he wanted to taste it, he settled for licking her neck._

 _When her eyes opened, they were pure white._


	49. All That

_That I'm all that and I'm always near, One sexy can't perplex me now._

( _ **Continued past...)**_

 _Her power_ purified _his seed, and he jerked back and knelt as Kagome fell_ forward _, back on all fours._ _She panted and then felt him cover her with his outer robe, she grabbed it as if it were a_ lifeline _._

 _It was done._

 _"Foolish_ Mikos _, did you think to kill us?" He snarled at the group._

 _He watched as a_ Miko _handed his mother something, and she walked forward, "Did you have little faith in her, or yourself?"_

 _He stood naked and uncaring but watched as his own mother knelt to Kame_ _"Stand up Lady Shikon mother of the jewel,"_

 _Kagome did and his mother with her. His mother brushed his outer layer off Kagome's shoulders then_ wrapped _the shimmering robe around her. He watched as it wrapped around the girl and then_ disappeared _in her body._

 _Kagome had reached a higher power._

 _She was now a_ celestial _maiden and none like any before her._


	50. Raw

_You know who'raw. As if you didn't know before._

( _ **Continued past...)**_

 _He always knew her power was raw and bright, but this was beyond anything he could foresee._

 _They had done it. No, she had done it._

 _She panted tired._

 _"Sesshomaru, take her to rest, she is spent," His mother snapped with a wave of her hand._

 _He obeyed with a simple nod and carried her away._

 _"You had faith in_ me _," She said, almost too_ tired _to talk._

 _"Hn, now rest."_


	51. A Little More

_I know what I want, and I want it now I want you then I want a little more-_ -

 _( **continued past..)**_

 _He watched over her as she slept naked in a bed full of fur and feathers._ _Soon they would both get to leave this place._

 _She moaned in her sleep, and he looked back at her. He could still smell their sex and_ her _power. He growled, feeling himself go hard. Damn it all to hell._

 _But he could not deny, she had always been pretty and firey._

 _He could not deny she was_ an alpha _female before all this, and now he craved her power, or at least he craved to see her limits._

Kagome's _eye shot open when she felt his hand run down her bare thigh._ _She watched as he dipped down and tasted her; she knew what he was doing._

 _She did not deny him because he did not deny her. He came willing and offered himself and so she would willingly do the same._ _This time she didnt have to hold back, and he took a little more and drank it up._


	52. Vain

_Call him_

( _ **Continued past..)**_

 _Kagome got her pants back and her tiny top. He still stood naked "Are you going to out naked?" She asked trying to gaze longer than acceptable._

 _He smirked, "I am not ashamed."_

 _"Vain much?"_

 _"Call me what you want"_

 _"Yeah_ I'm _calling you_ vain _," She said flat,_

 _"You traded an indecent skirt for an_ indecent _top?"_

 _"_ Hey _, I'm pure!" She snapped,_

 _"_ Partly _," He said_

 _She groaned "You really are vain" She wined._


	53. Ladies

_Girls are all over the world._

 _( **Continued past..)**_

 _He traveled back with her. Sango, Kaede, and Kikyo greeted them.  
_

 _"Woah Kagome," Sango said,  
_

 _"You did it?" Kikyo looked displeased.  
_

 _"I have never felt such power," Kaede said.  
_

 _Kagome smiled, "Ladies, it's still me!" Then she gave them her all-knowing smile.  
_

 _Sesshomaru looked down at her, still her his ass.  
_


	54. New Names

They hope and pray and die for men Like me cause I'm the one.

( **Continued past...** )

 _"Woah Kagome," Miroku_ said _, "You became quite the woman."_

 _"Miroku!" Sango yelled, dragging him away. Inuyasha just looked at her, his ears going a little flat._

 _"You did become a woman Kagome." He looked away._

 _"Why dont you tell_ him? _" Kikyo said, "How you came to this statue."_

 _"_ Training _," Kagome said,_

 _"Inuyasha for Kagome to become a maiden on the moon, she had to give up her_ virginity _, her_ virginity _for_ power _," She said with a dull voice._

 _"K, whatever."_

 _"Why dont you ask her who helped her with that task?"_

 _Inuyasha ears went up, and he looked at his brother "Do you dare say it,"_

 _"I dont have_ to _," Kikyo said._

 _"What the fuck Kagome, why him!"_

 _Sesshomaru snorted, "Should it not be the other way, why her, Inuyasha women kill and die to be touched by my hands."_

 _Kagome walked out "Mr. wrong and Mr. Vain that's what I'm calling you both from now on."_


	55. Like a Man Does

**_**Please review the last chapter, it had errors they have been fixed**_**

* * *

 _Begotten son that breaks the mold_ , Get _a look at_ male _epitome_

( **Continued past...** )

 _Sesshomaru followed her to the well as she looked down it._

 _"I mean it when I say_ I'm calling you _," She said,_

 _"Why do you_ hestiate _?"_

 _She didn't know._

 _"You control the well, and it's power,"_

 _She waved her hand over it, and she saw the blue light, she sighed and looked up at him "Will you visit me if I come back?"_

 _"Miss me already_ ,miko _?"_

 _Instead of giving him a flat look like he thought, she smiled, "I'll miss everyone, not just you, Mr. Vain."_

 _"Kagome," he warned, grabbing her arm "Stop that."_

 _She looked up at him and blushed, those hands touched her in a way a man does a woman._ _He released her, and she backed up "I guess ill see you later,"_

 _She jumped up and then jumped down. She was gone._


	56. Grab

Style has never seen. That makes you want to grab and hold.

 **(Back to Future)**

Kagome woke up the next morning and grabbed her workout gear, and went to the gym. So much for not thinking about another woman's husband. When she came back the first time he wasn't around, of course, she didn't go looking.

Kagome walked into the gym and knew all eyes were on her, men.

Her workout began, and an hour later, she started to sweat. She didn't use any power, but it wasn't like she could not grab onto it if she wanted, none of this beings would know it.

But he would, and she wasn't trying to grab ahold of his attention anymore.


	57. Squeeze Tight

_And squeeze real tight._

 _(_ **Future still)**

Sesshomaru opened the door to his home and the first thing he did was squeeze his eyes real tight. He could smell her, but he knew she was not here.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at his 'wife' "Sarah,"

"Oh, your home."

"You went to see Kagome," He said,

"How did you know that, she told you didnt' she!"

"No but you just did."

Damn, damn, damn, damn. He made a fist at his side and squeesed tight, oh how he wished he could use his power.

* * *

* **Updates are going to be a little weird for awhile. My comp is down and I'm having to pull from google dox to my PHONE! so I apologies if the formatting is off. I will try to have my comp fix soon. If you would like to aid please consider buying my book found on all ebook sites. The Alpha of Dragons by Brandy Wittmer or donate via PP brandypandyxxx yahoo**


	58. Save Yourself

_Who's gonna be the one to save You from yourself._

 _( **Still Future with past flashbacks)**_

As Kagome picked up speed on her running her music blaring in her ear, a song called Mr. Vain oddly. She smiled, oh if he ever heard this song, he would surely kill the singer.

She closed her eyes and remembered when she went back down the well.

 _She jumped down the well two weeks after returning._ _It wasn't Inuyasha or even Sesshomaru who met her; it was Kikyo._

 _"Why do you return?"_

 _"Because I can?"_

 _"You are playing a dangerous game Lady Miko," Kikyo said,_

 _"Inuyasha cant save you, and neither can his brother."_

 _"From what?" She asked, confused,_

 _"Yourself."_


	59. Bite Back

_When you want to take a bite Please oh baby, please_

 _( **Past...)**_

 _"Woman," Sesshomaru snapped; Kikyo bowed eyed Kagome and then left._

 _Kagome sighed and then looked at Sesshomaru, "You're here?"_

 _"To see Rin."_

 _"Oh,"_

 _"Disappointed, Miko?"_

 _She was a little; she made a tiny sign with her hand, "Maybe just a little."_

 _"Woman, the word little and I do not belong together."_

 _Kagome blushed "Still wain I see,"_

 _He rose an eyebrow,_

 _"I do believe it was you who broke first," She said as she walked back, a smile on her face._

 _She totally sealed her fate on that one._


	60. Get Caught

_You beg you want to stay. You got to get some caught._

 _( **Past..)**_

 _They didn't make it back to camp, he swept her up, and before she knew what was happing, he was in deep forest "Undress."_

 _"What!"_

 _His sword hit the ground; his armor followed, "We shall see who breaks first, my Lady."_

 _Kagome cheeks flared, and he grabbed her chin "Dont be shy now woman, I have had you twice before."_

 _"Yeah, for a reason."_

 _"I do not believe the second time was for a reason."_

 _She swallowed, "You, you want to?"_

 _His answer was to untie her red pants "Only if you call up your power."_


	61. Laid

_Up in the charm that I laid on thick And now there's nowhere._

 ** _(Past...)_**

 _Laid on a rock, he thrust into her, and she called up her power as she raked her nails down his arm. It left pink lines and had him snarling at the feel._ _She had to admit it was thrilling. After the second time with him, she wasn't so shy about sex, still a little to his person but not sex. She was a woman now._

 _He brought her out of her thoughts when he kissed her. This time power did snap, and it was warm, she moaned._

 _He pulled down her tiny top and latched onto one breast, biting the nipple._

 _Kagome broke first her power snapping hot at him; he broke right after pulling out his seed spilled onto her belly button and then down her leg as he held himself in sweet release._


	62. The Line

_To run on the hook of my line_

 ** _(past...)_**

 _Sesshomaru walked back to the village with a smug look on his face; she followed like a puppy._

 _"Lady Kagome, you have returned" Miroku and Sango came into the village holding hands._

 _"Oh, what's this?" Kagome said with a smile._

 _"I finally won her over with my line," Miroku said proudly_.

 _"His line?" Sesshomaru questioned,_

 _"Yeah, Miroku asks all beautiful women to bear his children."_

 _"Has the monk used this line on your person?"_

 _Kagome giggled, "Once our twice a longgggg time ago."_

 _"Let me correct that!" Miroku grabbed Kagome hands,_

 _"Monk release her," Sesshomaru said,_

 _Miroku laughed, "No worries, I was just going to ask her to be the godmother to my children."_

 _Sango smiled, and Kagome agreed! Miroku was a happy man._


	63. Many Females

_Yah, I keep many females._

 _( **PAST...)**_

 _Kouga came calling, "Hey, baby!" He said,_

 _"Oi wolf, what are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance,_

 _"Doesn't concern you dog, you're married now!"_

 _"What was that!" Inuyasha yelled,_

 _"Silence half breed!" Sesshomaru snapped,_

 _Kouga grabbed her hands "Hows my woman; I heard you reached celestial statue,"_

 _Sesshomaru narrowed his eye; he would deal with his mother later._

 _"I'm fine, Kouga, how are you?"_

 _"I'd be better if you would hurry and become my woman," He winked, she blushed._

 _"Wolf," Sesshomaru snapped "Are you not mated?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"Times two?"_

 _"Yep,"_

 _"Kouga!" Kagome took her hands back,_

 _"Seeya!" He bolted, not as fast._

 _"Pervert!" Kagome yelled._

 _"He keeps too many females," Sesshomaru stated,_

 _"He only has two, didn't your dad have two?"_

 _"That Miko is one too many."_


	64. Hoping For?

_Longing for a chance to win my heart._

 **Back to Future-**

Kagome walked home, all these memories, funny. Who knew then that it was the start of something. She missed them all, and she understood what Kikyo meant about saving her from herself. Kagome was always going back in time, wanting more, looking for it, wanting it.

Hoping for what? To win his heart? Was it too much to hope that he wanted to win hers too?

She shook her head; she went home the next day she recalled and wasn't home for two days before she went back, her mother started to worry, she had failed school and dropped out.


	65. Anything

_And I would do anything for love._

 ** _(Continued Future)_**

Kagome laid in her bed, two more days before she went to work for him. Her mind went back there again, and soon, she was asleep, dreaming of what she once wanted.

Love. She would have done anything for love, anything.

She fell for him hard, and she knew it was her mistake and undoing.

She would have done anything for love, but this...


	66. To Hell

I'd run right into hell and back.

( **Past...)**

 _The next time Kagome jumped down the well time had been kicked. Two days for her had been two years for them for some reason._

 _He was there mere moments after she showed up "Come, Miko,"_

 _He grabbed her hand like nothing had missed a beat, "Sesshomaru?"_

 _"We have to get rid of my father's sword of hell; it has broken past my mother's hold."_

 _He led Kagome to his mother and to the sword, "You want to throw it into hell?" Kagome asked,_

 _"Yes, I will open the gates," His mother stated._

 _"Ok, so why do you need me?"_

 _"Do you not feel it's power?" His mother asked,_

 _"No." She walked up to it and put her hands on it, and instantly it was purified._

 _Then she went to hell and tossed the sword "Hurry Miko," Sesshoamru grabbed her waist, and they flew out from the gates of hell._

 _"Wow, that was hot." Was all she had to say._


	67. Many Questions

_I would do anything for love I'd never lie to you and that's a fact._

 _( **PAST...)**_

 _They were sitting in a field and Kagome was looking at the stars._

 _"Do you trust me?" He asked,_

 _She looked at him "Yes, why?"_

 _"Do you not fear me?"_

 _"I never have Sesshomaru."_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _She was taken aback, "I, I don't know,"_

 _He looked at her,_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do not lie to me."_

 _She softens, "I won't ever lie to you, why, why do you ask me what?"_

 _She cared for him, like him, craved his touch._

 _"My brothers Miko told me you return for me and that our coupling is unwise that you are playing with times fire."_

 _Kagome looked away, "I guess, I guess I do return in hopes to see you, but not just you," She said, "And since when do you listen to her?"_

 _"I do not simply wished to know how you felt."_

 _"Well, now you know."_


End file.
